Chat Rules
Don't be an asshole/harass people. i.e: "fuck you bitch!" "your posts fucking sucks bitch go die in a ditch asswipe get of the chat!" * #Sex talk in the chat is allowed, but users should not take it "too far". If a mod tells you to stop. Then you stop. If you wish to continue the conversation, take it to the PMs. #No NSFW or screamer links. #*Posting any type of these links will result in a one day ban, automatically. Do it again for a second time will result in a 1 week ban. Third time 2 weeks. Fourth time 1 month. Fifth time 6 months. Never increasing after the fifth time. #No spamming. #*Spamming the first time is a warning plus kick. Second time is 2 hours. Third time is 1 day. Fourth time is 1 week. And the fifth time it's a 1 month ban. If a mod asks an admin if it's appropriate, then the sixth time will be indefinite. If not, then this never increases. #Do not link other chats and do not tell people to go there. #If you think someone should be banned, take it up with an admin/mod via PM (private message). Do not post it in public chat. #Stop if and admin or chatmod tells you to stop. #Don't mini-mod. (i.e. acting like/assuming the role of a mod when you are not.) #We allow users to speak any language that they desire, for a short period of time. If an administrator/chat moderator thinks that the foreign language that you/the chat is currently speaking gets out-of-hand, they will ask you to stop. Ignoring their warning will result in a kick. #Don't post seizure inducing images. #Don't overuse lyrics. #No flamewars, such as arguing about Religion, Homosexuals, Bronies, Politics, etc. And no flamebaiting. Example: "WATCHING MLP MAKES U STUPID!" * #No blackmailing. * #No sexism. * #No linking malicious code/viruses. #*Doing this will result in a six month ban the first time, one month the second time, and indefinite the third time. #Don't fuck with admins and chatmods ie. "OMG WHY DA FAK DID U BLOCK MEH LAST TIME!!!! FUCK U BEETCH!!!!!!" * #We have a no-tolerance policy for drama. If you cause drama, it will be an instant kick, then banned. * * = Drama/a type of drama that is not allowed in the chat. For the first time of causing drama will result with a kick. Ignoring the warning will result in a 3 day ban. Doing this a second time will result in a 1 week ban. Third offense is a two week ban. Any offense after the third will be a month ban (not increasing) Notes for Admins and Chatmods #You CAN make a user a temporary chatmod if the time is necessary. But ONLY give the right to someone you can trust it with. #Don't kick/ban people for the hell of it. That is mod abuse. #Don't kick/ban people for dumb reasons. (i.e: I BANNED DIS GUY FOR POSTING A LINK TO LETS-PLAYER ON YOUTUBE I DONT LIKE!) #Joke kicks ARE allowed unless the one who gets kicked asks you to stop. #As an admin/chatmod, please be RESPECTFUL to other users on chat. #(This one is quite obvious) As an admin/chatmod, DO NOT break ANY of the rules on this page. Doing so could give you a risk of losing your admin/chatmod right. Banning Rules *You must specify a ban length. *You may not appeal your ban. *Permabans will be denied. Please note these rules were borrowed from the trollpasta.wikia.com Category:The Rules